


Our bed

by Strawberry_boy201



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakups, Choking Kink, I will add more tags as the story goes on, Kinda, M/M, Might add other ship bro, Rough Sex, SO like clit and lips are used lol, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Trans Hypnos, Trans porn written by trans man, Uh they kinda die??? But like to get out lmao, Zagreus is LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, already in a relationship, uhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_boy201/pseuds/Strawberry_boy201
Summary: Hypnos and Hades already have a secret relationship. Everything about it is unknown to the members of the house. No need to know Master's business. As months went by Hypnos hasn't slept in his own bed and has claimed Hades's bed as his own. Falling asleep with the Lord of the Underworld. Nothing could be better he things, closer to saying I love you to the god.One minute he has someone to be cherished by and the other minute he is forgotten as Persephone returns to the underworld. Now in this awkward silence in the Great Hall with his ex lover and no place to hide.
Relationships: Hades/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> UHH YEAH I SHIP HYPNOS AND HADES AND THERE ISNT ENOUGH LOVE FOR IT SO HERE IT HERES AHH PLEASE ENJOY AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER IM Strawberry_boy2 AN DPLEASE TALK TO ME ABOUT THIS SHIP

Hypnos hasn’t really slept in his own bed in days, how could he? Given he has been sleeping in a bed five times bigger than his own. The sheets are even more soft then he ever touched, pillows so light and soft, and oh how the mattress just holds his body. He has never felt so satisfied in bed even as the god of sleep. Each night he sleeps in this wonderful bed he feels like it is more his then his old one in the dusty room of his.

Yet he stays awake, the bigger hand holding his, feeling the bigger body behind his. Hypnos felt so small, yet it was perfect. He felt protected, loved and cherished a feeling he had gained a while ago and has always cherished. Hypnos was never used to sleeping alone, he used to prefer it with his other partners. Always in the way of sleep, moving around, too much touching and oh god the snoring. Now he is here with a god who doesn’t ever seem to let go. The bigger hand does a quick squeeze and Hypnos can only push himself back to the body, gaining a hum from it. Who knew Hades was such a cuddlier.

Never felt so happy to be awake, wanting to do this every night. Never truly had moments awake that were better than sleeping with a glorious dream. Hypnos was so used to wanting to sleep every moment, till now he lies with every moment wanting to stay awake to remind himself where he lies. The morning it was quiet between them as if they never saw each other so valuable. It was quite a hard exchange. He has been so eager to tease Hades ruthless the moment their relationship started, but Hypnos stuck with Master and still did his best on his job. Well as he could, he started to fall asleep even more. Though he doesn’t get bickered at much and occasionally see his picture on the employee of the week panel.

As the heat of hell stays, Hypnos felt himself feel more weaker and soon was closing his eyes. Slipping his hand out of Hades's to pull down his eye mask. Going back to Hades's hand, but once he returns Hades can only hold his hand tighter. Hypnos smiles and laughs. Rubbing his legs against the giant legs of Hades. He could feel the heat from Hades and it wasn’t too much, but it was a light. Hypnos could never sleep better than this.

It’s technically impossible to catch up and check everyone who has died. Death is such a common occurrence and no one really wants to wait to only be judged by Hades himself. Zagreus already left for the day and as the hours went by the tension went up. Zagreus is close to the exit, they all can sense it. This will be soon his ninth time escaping. Hypnos soon looks to the left of him, looking at the work desk that is front of the line of lost souls. Hades looks at Hypnos one more time before he takes a stance from his throne. Grabbing what he needs from the house and soon leaving to try one more time stop his son. Leaving Hypnos to deal with all these new lonely souls. How perfect is this he thinks to himself as he rolls his eyes.

Hypnos tried to do as much as he could but without Hade there wasn’t quite anything to do. So he makes his way to his mother who also looks lost. These times have been hard for many of the gods of the Underworld. It is unknown what will happen with Zagreus. Hypnos never really considers the thought, he doesn’t like thinking about it. What he has now doesn’t need to change. He needs things to stay in it now. 

“My child, you must be the only one in this house to have their spirit still so high. May I ask what has made your spirit so protected.” Nyx asks with quietness in her voice. She is tired, but glad one of her sons takes the time to have a chat with her.

Nobody knows what is happening between him and Hades, but Hades prefers it that way. So now Hypnos threw himself into a problem, he shouldn’t be so cheery. He was happy that Zagreus had seen his mother, but Hades' attitude in the house hasn't made everyone in this house feel comfortable. He has no other reason to be cheery, but here he is so happy just with the thought Hades looks at like he is the only flower that can bloom in hell. That thought simply made Hypnos a little more pinker and his feet much farther away from the ground. 

He looks at his mother. “Well it’s so quiet without those two that I can actually have moments of peace. Without Zagreus it was no more nonsense and silly fights, but without Hades I can actually take a break and not worry about work.” Hypnos responds back with a bit of hesitation. He misses them both, he really has bore moments without them. No one to chat with and spend moments of fun, and the other to steal glances from each other. Both have become such a routine in his life.

“There is no need to lie to your mother, but keep those spirits up. I will not bother you about the way you move so complete now. I wish you luck to keep what is entainting you. I wish it would only grow.” Nyx reaches out to feel her son’s pure white hair. “Though do be careful, this thing could be the one to make your spirits worse than all of us.” Nyx lets go of his hair.

They chat a little more before Hypnos drifts in and out. He excuses himself and goes to the kitchen maybe to entertain himself before everyone goes to his chambers. He never felt good to go into Hade’s chambers by himself. To be alone in the room without his lover. Nothing to do, but to wait. So instead he waits out with the music, making himself daydream and to wait for one of them to appear out of the river.

The only thing on the mind of Hypnos was their bed, tonight with Hades. Another night to be admired and to admire. Another night to see that he can be loved. As the hours passed and the fact Zagreus has not returned, it begins to worry the sleepy one. Soon he sees the pool of Styx glows and raises out the King of the Underworld. Once again Zagreus has gone to see his mother. Hypnos held his breath for a second, preparing himself for a quiet night.

Hades felt as he was losing himself, his son. His ex lover was slowly coming back into his life, nothing can prepare himself for that. Nothing can seem to tell him how he will feel once he lies his eyes on her once more. There are moments where he misses her, but something new has come to his life. Someone new, it seems like a betrayer for both of them. Hypnos has only been so slow with him when they first started. If it ever started, it all happened like it was an accident. Just one day Hypnos didn't leave the bed and Hades only wrapped himself more around the smaller one.

Now he faces the question of how he will tell Hypnos if things change, if he even can. Hades doesn’t know if he ever felt this much joy since Persephone left. Never in his life thought she would appear once more. Of course that idea comes when Hypnos has crossed so many walls. Now Hades is at home only soon to be faced with his current lover.

He stands up, with not a bit of fear in his body. Soon as he turns his head he sees tiny Hypnos only staring at him with a face of concern. They both look around and see that the others have gone to their chambers for the day.

Hypnos had no idea what to say to his partner, knowing all the things on his mind. He did not know what could help it all go away, Yet he still floats straight to Hades, the moment he is only a couple inches away his hands are grabbing his robe and slowly give him a kiss on shoulder. 

“Oh hey there, I see the prince got you again, maybe you should be getting lessons from Achilles instead of sitting around and doing boring paperwork. Shouldn’t have given your kid a killer mentor.” Hypnos said while lying his head on the crock of Hades's neck. The rest of his body floats, but soon Hades's arm holds it closer. The sleep god smiles once again, accepting this as a small victory. “Why don’t we rest, Master. I’m sure we can get that training tomorrow.” 

Hades didn't respond as he was already walking to his own chambers. Hypnos could only hold tighter to Hades’s robes. Closing his eyes as he lets Hades take him to their bed. All he can do is be there for Hades, just to simply be at peace with him. Soon passing by Hypnos’s room which hasn’t been touched in months, or maybe a year. It;s been so long since their relationship started that the days all seem so short with each other. Though it’s hard to tell when they started to fall for each other. “Each day passes and I can not stop him from seeing his mother.” Hades says with a soft tone in his voice. 

Hypnos only tilts his head back, to give a glance to Hades. What can he say? So Hypnos just stays silence, just listening to Hades breathe,

He feels Hypnos move his hand to touch the right side of cheek. “Let us rest, beside your son who made us behind in paperwork.” Hypnos says in his soft tone voice, hoping he can help Hades sleep once more. With all the time he had with his Master, he has felt like he barely knew anything about Hades. Never really speaks about all he has done, of course he knows the stories, but he knows nothing on how Hades feels about those stories, Hades barely spoke about Persephone. It was something not to be spoken about, no questions are ever asked. He barely knew anything about Hades yet he is so sure Hades knew every inch of Hypnos, inside and out. 

The chamber’s doors open to reveal Hypnos’s favorite bed in the house, oh a beauty. Hades puts him down so gently,, the clock Hypnos wears slowly falls off his shoulder. No need for that, the sheets and Hades provide enough heat for the night. Hypnos sits for a minute unknowing to unrobe or will this just be a silent night. 

There he is, sitting on Hades bed while he looks up to see Hades himself. The hand of the king raises to slowly touch the chin of Hypnos who is smiling and barely keeping his eye open. “ If you want to play then let us get going before I pass out from this silence.” Hypnos says with a smirk. As tired he is, he would love to be consumed tonight. Maybe to help this looming thought that Hades will leave. Hades can’t leave, it’s been too long since this started. 

“Before I let myself enjoy your smooth skin let me give you something so you are reminded how much of a beauty you are.” Hades spoke, taking back his own hand. As he raises it to Hypnos face, it shined as if it was fire. Hypnos’s eyes widen as the shine just got brighter and fire appears slowly, piecing together to create a figure. A flower. More like an Aster flower and it was bright red. Hints of fire coming out the stem. It wasn’t from the upper world, but created by Hades himself. 

As the fire fades out Hades puts the flower in Hypnos’s hair right on his right ear. Love. None of them have said it. It was quite a word and both of them don’t want to cross the unknown path. Hypnos didn’t want to push what he has, didn’t want to risk to ruin what he has now. Hades could never speak those words again, fear that Hypnos would want to escape the underworld like his son one day. So Hypnos just touches the petal while his eyes focus on his lap. Not wanting to show how red his face is and the smile so big.

Love. Hypnos always wanted to have a lover and here he is so close to gaining one. He looks up once again to only face a soft smile from Hades. “I hope you know I will be wearing this outside the chambers. It makes me feel beautiful.” Hypnos responds still brushing from the thought of love. “I won’t tell anybody of course, and I just want to be reminded all day what you think of me”

“You look even more divine than beauty herself. Wear it all you want, you deserve to be admired. I wish I could give and say all you wanted me to say.” Hades responds. He moves both of his hands down Hypnos’s body, taking the pieces of robes apart. Hypnos lets him, letting the robe fall apart on the bed. Sleep could only laugh, such a moment of passion. He moves his legs up and helps Hades slide the robe off his legs, taking his undergarments with the rest. 

So open, being looked at by Hades. Hypnos looks at Hades with no shame, foolish to feel shame now after hundreds of times of them seeing him this valuable. Hypnos grabs a hold of Hades Robe and pulls himself back knowing Hades will gladly follow. Once he lands he feels Hades begin to kiss him.

Slowly the kisses turned rougher and Hypnos started to make whines, his clit already rubbing on Hades’s metal belt. Hades could only grind back, kissing Hypnos entire face and nipping on his shoulder. His hand started to wonder down, slowly touching Hypnos, making the smaller man shake a bit more and taking deeper breaths. Feeling Hades’s hand slowly splitting his lips and entering.

Hypnos loved the fact Hades’s fingers are so big, making it easy to feel good while Hades fingers him. Hypnos could only start mourning, being fingered and Hades slowly kissing other parts of his body. “Look at you. Even with just the flower you truly are a sight to remember.” Hades says as he curls his finger, making Hypnos mourn louder and grind against the fingers inside him. 

Hades didn’t stop, he loves seeing Sleep being pleasured. To see his partner crying and breathing in delight felt delightful. He felt his cock get harder and the robes were stopping it from feeling Hypnos’s skin. Seeing Hypnos trying his best with his shaky arms to unrobe Hades just made him smiler. Slowly taking out his fingers, but quickly ribbing the clit. He gets up on his knees and starts to disrobe. No need for any of that.

“My light, how would you like to take me today.” Hades ask preparing himself to focus on Hypnos. All he wants to do is focus on making Hypnos mourn and feel good, He sees the god get on his elbows catching his breath. 

Rough. Rough is all Hypnos can think about. He wants to be fucked rough, to feel no escape and to only feel Hades’s power over him. “I. I want to be on my stomach.” Hypnos breathes, trying to speak but it keeps taking deep breaths. “With the pillow. Please Master. I need it rough.” 

Hades can only nod and help Hypnos get on his stomach. Putting a couple pillows below Hypnos’s hips. Helping him to have his hole in the same level as Hades’s cock. The hands of Hades were trailing Hypnos’s back. Such a beauty is all he can think. Hypnos already grabbing the sheets with his hands. Breathing fast, he’s preparing himself to be used. Hades lifts his cock on the split of the smaller one’s ass. Perfect and round. 

“Please. Can you just please just enter me.” Hypnos breathes out. He was already shaking, not really prepared but he likes it that way.

“Now my boy, we both know how big I am. We need to take this slow.” Hades chuckled, as he moved his hand to help open on Hypnos. As the split is created, Hypnos felt himself levitate with no control only to be pushed by Hades’s right arm on his neck. Soon the split was bigger and oh god bigger. 

Hypnos felt himself get split in half and he could not stop himself from letting out a long whine. Slow, Hades was going in him slow to not hurt anything too quickly. He knew Hypnos was tighter than before. He was grunting, having a hard time not just to push himself all in in one go. The feeling of heat was so good, so refreshing. Hypnos’s inside was twitching luke crazy and Hypnos was slowly moving back himself. 

Then finally Hades goes far as he goes, putting his bed back and letting out a mourn. “My light, you feel so tight each day. You take me so well as you were just made for me.” Hades says letting his left hand grab Hypnos’s hips, who was already crying and mourning.

Hades was big. He has taken Hades before, but this time it felt as his inside didn’t want to open but Hypnos was so satisfied in the feeling. To feel like he can be ripped apart. Still feeling Hades’s hand on his neck as his other half still helps levitate to help take in the deck. “Master. Please. Please, it feels so good.”

Hades tightens his grip on both hands and starts thrusting his hips. Hard. Fast. Pushing his body against Hypnos to get a better angle. Hypnos himself feeling crushed and ripped. His clit rubbed against the pillow and the inside was forced open. Tears started to fall down his cheeks, but he only wanted it harder. 

And Hades knew that. 

Soon Hades lifted his hand off the neck and wrapped his arm in front of Hypnos’s Neck. His mouth licking the shoulder blade and finally taking in a bite. Rough. Hypnos wants it rough so he will get it rough. The trusting never stopped, just faster and the grip on the hip just got tighter. The king loved hearing Hypnos repeat his name, mourning with no shame, AS Hypnos’s legs started to levitate and trying to use Hades’s own to stop, he loved overwhelming Hypnos with a passion. 

Hypnos took it all and he took it well. Felt so satisfied to be pushed down and to be handled with no care. Hearing Hades mourn and grunt so close to his ear only made him more wet. More needy, trying to help Hades to thrust more harder, pushing his ass to close the gap between it all. Soon it came, Hypnos started to shake more, he felt it coming, gripping the silk sheets tight then before. His body sends shockwaves to the top to bottom. His levitation gave out, making Hades even heavier and more rough.

Hypnos came as Hades kept going. Trying to lift his ass once more to help Hades feel pleasure. Hypnos felt so weak and was starting to lose it. Still morning from being pounded into. Soon Hades lifted himself off Hypnos and now both his hands on the small hips. Hypnos could only smile because he knew what was going to happen. Soon he will be truly destroyed.

Hades takes the pillow out of his hips, but grabs Hypnos’s hair to lift him up and set the pillow under his head. Letting go of the hair, making the god fall and drool on something new. Hades takes himself out only gaining a soft whine from Hypnos. “Sleepy one, are you ready?” Hades asks, preparing his hands on Hypnos’s hips.

Hypnos could only nod knowing how rough it's gonna be. Knowing the pillow was to make it go softer and help contain his screams. He lets himself levivate once more to help Hades enter him and Hades enters once again, but rougher and harder this time. Hypnos felt it go in smoother, his wetness helped guide it in. 

Soon the trusting begins once again, each one faster than the other. Harder than before. Hypnos wants to yell and scream, but he lies holding on his pillow and letting himself mourn loudly. Hades felt good, too good, blessed to be inside Hypnos. He keeps going rough feeling himself being built up. Imagining how good Hypnos takes his cum. Hypnos was now begging, begging for nothing but just repeating himself. Repeating ‘please’, ‘master’, and ‘cum inside’. 

Hades felt himself grip harder, feeling himself piece Hypnos’s skin, but Hypnos only mourns louder. Feeling even more loved and pretty as the blood slowly slips out. Hades himself got louder and soon was giving himself one more trust before he pushed himself even more into Hypnos letting all the cum inside. \

Hypnos only wriggled his ass feeling the cum go all inside and slip out when Hades takes his cock out, Looking under his body to see cum pour out, incredible how much Hades can produce. Hypnos lets his knees give out and hugging the pillow harder, needed to catch his breath. 

“You did so well.” Hades whispers as he kissed Hypnos’s hair. Letting himself lie down next to Hypnos whole soon was inches himself closer to Hades, climbing up his chest, “Hm, the flower stayed the whole time.” Hades touches the petal of the flower seeing Hypnos bring his head up. 

Hypnos smiled, happy that their love stayed with them every minute in their intmate times. He takes the flower out of his hair and puts it gently on the nightstand. He didn’t want to crush the poor flower while asleep. Crawling under the sheets, followed but Hades himself. Both facing each other, holding on tight.

They say nothing, nothing is needed to be said. Hypnos putting his hands on Hades, and to have Hades feel curves of his own body. Hypnos closed his eyes, smiling, nothing could be better than this. The negatives of this day have faded away and they now rest. They can worry about Zagreus another time, more like the morning. He probably already went out for another try. 

They both slept as time passed, holding on to each other and letting their breath guide them into a well needed rest.

Waking up alone is something Hypnos is not used to, Hades usually walks him to his room early in the morning or just to have a small chat before they head off to work. As Hypnos rises, he is alone, and the room is a bit more empty. He notices that Hades' robes and all his armor are gone. Figures must have reached the upper world once again. Hypnos could only point. Less time with master, I guess he thinks as he picks up his clothes from the ground. 

Hypnos looks at the nightstand to see the flower and soon puts it on his right ear. Looking at the closest mirror. Looks a little old with his outfit, but he doesn’t think anybody would really notice. Red likes his cloak and robes. Nothing too crazy. Hypnos hears souls coming by, about to clean Lord Hades’s room, crap he needs to get out of here. 

So he quickly finishes up and gets out of the room. Turns the corner and floats all the way to the main hall. Music is playing, everyone is up beside him, How long did I sleep? Hypnoes Wonders as he continues on. The Great Hall was empty as well ,no souls for today. It was odd to be so empty, nothing to see.

Hypnos gets his paperwork from Hades’s desk and decides to start working a bit to help Hades out when he gets back. Giving work orders to some members, some who compliment his rose in his hair. Hypnos only blushed and thanked them for their words. 

Work was getting really behind without Hades here, as he gave all the work orders out there and there isn’t much he can do. As he Passes the Great Hall once more he catches a glimpse of red robes. Two of them and one woman with white robes. He stops right in front of the river, only to be met with Hades, Zagreus, and a woman who most of been Persephone. She is wrapped around Hades’s arm as if they were lovers.

Hypnos felt himself get lower and lower till his naked feet felt the rug beneath him. He felt more lost, no need to be on the ground yet here he is. Zagreus was running towards him with so much joy in his eye. “Hypnos you most meet my mother! She has decided to stay and come back!” He says as he gives Hypnos a huge, “Oh you will love her.” 

Hypnos didn’t want Hades or Persephone to come closer, but he didn't have the courage to tell Zagreus. So as they walked closer to him he tried to focus on the gentle women and avoid the glare given by Hades. He has no courage in his body to face the men he let bed him last night. “Why Hello, you must be the reason Zagreus kept on dying. You have to be one great mother.” Hypnos says in a cheerful voice, not offering a hand. He has no want to be touched by anybody right now. 

“Hypnos how have you grown! I remember when Thanatos and you were just little ones.” Persephone responds, as she lifts her hand to hold Hades’s own. Hypnos forces himself to not look up, only stares at her. Such an odd thing to say.

“So glad you decided to stay in the house, I was getting tired to see Zagruse on the list of dead.” Making himself laugh just a bit and she joins. 

“Yes well I have missed my room. I have been sleeping in such a small bed for years. It will be nice to once again sleep in a much luxouse bed.”

Oh. Oh Hypnos was in turmoil now. No longer is the bed his, but hers. No longer can he ever come by at night, no longer is he Hades and soon he will just be back to being an employee who can’t keep up. Still he refuses to look up at Hades, though he can sense that Hades is looking straight at him.

“Mother you must be tired from your journey, and I have so much to tell you about the house.” Zagreus takes his mother’s hand and starts to walk away.

“Oh, yes I quite am. Oh and Hypnos such a beautiful flower in your hair, you most be so loved.” Persephone says before being rushed away by her son. “Hades, Dear do join us soon.”

Hypnos and Hades both being left in front of Hades’s desk. Slowly without hesitation picking it out his hair and letting it drop to the ground where it slowly shivered away. Still looking past Hades with a face of anger.

“Hypnos…”Hades begins, but Hypnos walks away not wanting to hear anything. He doesn't float but just walks away from the hall. Finally feeling the heat of the ground. His breathing fastens and he finally makes it to his room.

Opening and soon locking himself in. He feels the ground of his room and feels the small amount of dust that was gathering up. Looks behind him to see a bed. A bed he hasn;t touched in months, not forced to be his. Persephone doesn’t know. He was just replaced in a minute without hesitation. What did he expect, they never talked about, never considered what they would do. Yet he stands here alone, with a much lesser value bed.

Looking to the right wall was a mirror, seeing himself being consumed by tears. Hands shaking, mouth trembling. Hypnos has now a broken heart, and now is forgotten. 

The fowler truly meant nothing for Hades, just a way to make Hypnos act like a fool. Just how everyone thinks of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO FOUND OUT THERE IS A HOYSE OF HYPNO SOH WELL AND ALSO HYPNOS AND HIS BROTHER ARE CHILDGPPD FROENDS TO ZAGRES

It has been quiet around the house, silent in the great hall. Of course, Hypnos in front of the red chaise only caused him to glance at Hades, who wasn't focusing on him. A bit shocked, he felt, Hypnos hasn't been the best worker around the house. Well, as if he ever was, but he is now worse. It's been around a month if Hypnos took a guess. Time has been moving so slow for him. The Hypnos has missed days off work; in the days he does come by; all he can do is sleep and barely register all the shades that came in. So seeing a beautiful lounge chair in his space was a bit of a surprise. Something that woke him up just a little.

It was a surprise, but not one that Hypnos was willing to play around with, so he decided to ignore it and float right above it. He can sleep in the air—no need for a pitiful gift from Hades. 

Ignoring it was impossible as it was building behind my mind. All Hypnos could question if it was really from Hades. It had to be. They haven't talked alone ever since the queen came back. Of course, they had small chats when Hypnos had to turn in some paperwork or when Hades had new jobs for Hypnos to do. It was always so awkward and silent between them. They both spoke as minimum as they needed as if nothing has happened between them. Yet, they both wanted more, but they didn't know how to work with the situation ahead of them.

As he was trying to ignore the gift, it was all he could think of, making a list longer to feel a bit of control. Hypnos caught a glimpse of his hand, noticing he was still wearing a ring he put on while having quite a breakdown last night. It was gold, delicate, and technically he wasn't around to wear it in the house. 

"You got me a gift, and here I thought we simply had a professor relationship," Hypnos said with a broad smile on his mouth. Naked and only being covered by Hades's bedsheets. "And you had to bring it out right before I passed out." 

Hades could only shake his head in response as he searched his bedstand for the gift. He wanted to give it before Hypnos left in the morning. He initially planned to present it to Hypnos before their whole arrangement, but Hypnos was quite a distraction when he closed the doors. Immetly jumping and kissing Hades, only now to be half asleep, watching Hades grab a small black box. Quickly Hypnos got up on his knees. 

He has received jewelry before, every piece Hades has custom made just for him. Hypnos has loved each of them, but this was different. Hades is here to present it. Hades tended to make Hypnos go into their room ahead of time. Always on the bed, which Hypnos gladly put on, necklaces, bracelets, certain clothing pieces, or even it could be desserts. Hades still is pleased to see Hypnos wearing the gifts or enjoying them, but doesn't seem to want to present while Hypnos discovers the surprise. 

"You have a gift, and you are here. In this room. With me. Don't tell me this is the new tradition," Hypnos said, crawling to get closer to Hades, sitting on the edge of the bed next to his master. Hypnos leans his head to lie on Hades's bicep. "I quite like giving you a show when you walk in."

"This is different. I want to see how you react," Hades whispers in the hair of Hypnos kissing him, right he hands the box to his partner. 

It's small and light, and it's just a black bow with the house's symbol seal. Hypnos takes the lid off, and he sees a band of gold. It was causing him to straighten his body. It was a ring, and it was more like a marriage ring. It had Hades's symbol right in the middle, and the inside it was the crown designed. It was a ring given to him by Hades. 

"Are you? Are you proposing to me?" Hypnos questions, still looking at the ring. 

Hades takes the ring out of the box and holds up Hypnos's left hand. "I know we both haven't told each other the word of affection, but I know we both feel it. It's simply difficult for me, and you are waiting patiently for me. This ring is a promise for you. Now I'm just wondering if I was correct on my assumption on your feelings." The ring waiting on the edge of Hypnos's finger was now tearing up.

This relationship did mean something to Hypnos, and he didn't think Hades thought the same, so now here he is crying while nodding. He was feeling the ring come down his finger and fitting correctly. 

"The one thing I ask is you don't wear it out in the house just yet. I... I want to be the one who sees you in it. Maybe one day everyone else will know, but right now, this still needs to be kept a secret." Hades says as he brings up Hypnos hands to his lips.

"Of course, of course. Though I hope when we do come and tell everyone, you will have a ring of your own." Hypnos giggles, climbing in Hades's lap. "And now I'm suddenly not tired." 

"As much as I want to enjoy this night more, we must rest. We both have work tomorrow," Hades responds, putting Hypnos down on the bed, covering him with the sheets, and bringing down his face mask. 

Hypnos makes a smile, tracing up Hades's arm to find his face and bring it down to his own. "I hope you know my acceptance on this ring doesn't mean I will stop sleeping on this job."

Hypnos wanted to take it off, wanted to throw it in Hades's face. Hades forgot him, never talked to like he was nothing, and was just given a dumb chair as an apology. Looking up from his list, he notices that the hall was crowded with shades. How long was he thinking to himself, looking down on his list? He hasn't even crossed out any assignments.

Like the past days he came to work, looking at the list he was holding, all the words started to blur, and it was becoming infuriating to focus. Shades gather around him, shouting their names and Hypnos trying to take it all in and cross people out. Yet it was all a blur and only can focus on a person at a time. He wasn't paying attention to all the shades around him and was only willing to look at his list, which he has flipped through so often. It made it even easier for Zagreus to come up in front of Hypnos.

"Zagreus!" He yells along with the shades yelling their name, to see Hypnos look up to him. "You seem to be quite busy here." Zagreus comes closer and sees Hypnos check the list and crosses out his name off.

"Says here you died by a bear once again. Are you still trying to pet them?" Hypnos responses, pushing all the shades away. At Least he can finally talk to his best friend. Holding his list in the left hand and putting it behind his back.

"Seems you got a new seat. How do you like it?" Zagreus asks, walking closer to it.

"It's pretty, but I don't need it to keep sleeping on the job." The sleepy god responds to it. 

"Oh, by the way! When will you have your next day off? I notice you haven't been your best these past weeks, so I got quite a gift for you." Zagreus brings up.

This was an opportunity Hypnos wanted, a distraction. One that he can get away from this house, even if it's just for a bit. "I don't really get days off, but tell me how long you need me for, and I'll find the time," Hypnos said with a smile, floating around Zagreus.

"Well, I remembered you told me that you loved Astweius and how lucky I was to battle with him." Zagreus smiled as Hypnos was getting a bit excited. "And it looks like you need a boost, so I found a way where we can watch them in battle. Anytime you are free for a whole day." 

Hypnos couldn't believe it. This is all he wanted. He never went beyond Hades's house or even his own house. He never even took a step to Elysium. His brother had a traveling job. Of course, he couldn't just leave his job post all day. He went to look at Hades once more today. He didn't know what Hades's limit with him. He already has been missing days, and he knows he has been getting away with it because of their now nonexistent relationship. However, tiny detail changes his mood.

A ring, Hades was wearing a ring, but it looks nothing like Hypnos's. He already knows who it matches too, no need to linger on that thought. No wonder he wasn't getting in trouble. They are back to their marriage as if Hades never had someone who also promised to be with. Hypnos felt his left land clenched the list even harder. Looking back at Zagreus with a grin, knowing he can push Hades even more.

"You know what, Zagreus, I'm actually free right now!" Hypnos says. "This list was just a silly practice list I made." Bringing both of his hands up to show that the list was gone.

"Hypnos, are you sure? There is a lot of shades here. I don't know if my father would like it if you just left." Zagreus responds, looking down upon all the shades which were waiting around. "I don't want to get you in more trouble."

"Oh no, don't worry about that. Hades has been so happy with the queen back that I have been getting away with almost everything." Hypnos grabs both of Zagreus's hands, pushing them together. "Why not take advantage of this, and let's go now."

Hypnos's eyes were wide, and Zagreus feeling a piece of metal on Hypnos's hand, about to look down, Hypnos takes his hands away, putting them behind his back once more. 

Zagreus looks at his father, who was talking to his mother. It was a good time to go now. So why not? 

"Ok! But let us go now." Zagreus looks around and starts walking to his room with Hypnos following him. 

"So, are we going to be fighting our way down there, or we can just ask my brother for a ride?" Hypnos says as he enters Zagreus's room, which was a bit messy. Quite a different feel from his father. 

"Matters, Charon never lets me ride with him, but he is your brother, But maybe you can ask." Zagruose puts his shoulder up. Soon exiting his room, he finds his sword and is near the exit. 

Hypnos looks down, and this was really pushing it. He actually doesn't know how Hades would react to this. For the first time, Hypnos actually was considering Hades may yell at him for this.

Zagreus takes his right hand. "It will take a bit to get to Charon, but don't worry, and I will protect you," Zagreus says in a light tone. So Hypnos squeezes his hand and lets Zagreus take the lead.

The boat ride with his brother was quite nice. Hypnos was the most talkative out of the three. Going on and on about his work. The new queen, the new tone around the house. Zagreus felt old hearing all of it. Hypnos sounded unhappy with it all, but Zagreus was happy when his mother decided to be back. 

"Has father been worse to you? Maybe I can talk to him." Zagreus clips in. "I do notice something is off with you because you barely greet me now."

Hypnos looks at Zagreus, biting his tongue. He has spoken too much. He was simply the only one who felt dreadful during the return of the queen. Even his brother has been more cheerful than him.

Hypnos gave off a little laugh. "Oh no. I've been just so behind all my sleep. I guess I just so stress that it finally caught up to me." 

"Well, maybe I can still talk to my father about letting you have a break," Zagreus responds. 

The boat came to a sudden stop, and it was much cooler. They were finally in Elysium. It was much brighter and even more greener. Hypnos was overjoyed to be in such a cooler place. Bringing his blanket closer to his body.

Hypnos turns and waves goodbye to his brother, who keeps on his journey. Zagreus also joins in the goodbye. 

Still needing to cover some ground to arrive in the arena, it was a joy for Hypnos to watch Zagreus finish off some foes. Wondering if his brother will drop as Zagreus says he might do. Of course, Hypnos helps a bit but does at moments accidentally make Zagreus dose off a bit, but it was fun to see him be all in shock once he wakes.

Later on, they finally make it to the area, passing the shades as they walk the staircase. Looking inside the arena, he sees Asterius alongside him, Theseus. We were thanking the fans for all the cheers. When Theseus saw Zagreus in the crowd, he brought his hand down and looked away, while Asterius only waved directly at them. Hypnos was fluently waving back, his left hand holding on the edge of the wall. 

"I wonder who will be fighting them today. I never actually watched them fight since I'm always the one on the battlefield." Zagreus says as he looks at Hypnos, who was still admiring the minotaur.

Hypnos didn't care who they were going to fight, and he just wanted to watch the show. He wanted to watch the glory of Asterius. 

And he did.

The fight wasn't long, and not many people can actually defeat the duo. Zagreus is the few who can. So it ended with Arterius slicing the shade in half. Hypnos has never felt this existed in months. He was finally having fun, and his heart only filled more when Zagreus offered to introduce each other. 

Zagreus jumping down to the area while Hypnos slowly drifted down. In front of the two great fighters. One flashing a bright smile and the other so calm.

The introduction was short but nice. Theseus leaving quite soon, not wanting to be around the demon. Arterius stayed and kept talking to Hypnos.

"Zagreus spoke to me about, told me you were quite a fan." The minotaur says Hypnos could only node happily. "Well, I wanted to give you this for being such a fan." Arterius brings out a piece of paper with a small signature in the middle of it.

Hypnos takes it with his left hand and quickly puts it in front of his eyes. So happy to finally have an item he has craved for so long. I never thought of a day to be here at this level in the underworld and lucky enough to catch a flight.

"Your ring. I didn't know Hades had more than one lover." Arterius quips in.

His ring. Hypnos forgot about his ring, he meant to take it off during the boat ride, but he got so caught up with his brother he completely forgot about it. He could sense Zagreus looking at him. 

Hypnos only took his hand to his chest. "It isn't what you think," he says, turning to Zagreus, who was looking at him wide-eyed. There was no point. The ring had the symbol. Who else would this be from? "I. Can we go home, please. Now. Then we can talk." Hypnos not wanting to talk in front of the Minotaur more. 

Zagreus didn't know what to say. So he agrees. "The only quick way is too well to die, and I'm sure you don't want an awkward boat ride between us." 

Hypnos never died. Well, he hasn't yet. It wouldn't hurt if he did take this way out. He would just appear in the pool of blood like Zagreus. He can take that.

Asterius was kind and took care of that. Though Hypnos didn't want to die a painful way, he awake in the pool, soon coming up and gasping a breath of air. Coming up, the blood slowly climbed down on him. He was alive once more, soon Zagreus follows. 

It was awkward, and immediately he made Eye contact with Hades, who was shocked to see Hades come from this way. Rising from his desk, Hypno walks to the pool, hearing Zagreus come up behind him. 

Hades was walking towards them, Hypnos rushing to help Zagreus up. Ether would yell at Hypnos for being off duty or Zagreus for taking Hypnos just to be killed. Hypnos wanted none of it.

So when Hades comes up, Hypnos only takes Zagreus's hands and walks by Hades. Not even a word to him. Zagreus also keeps his mouth shut. Hypnos walking his spot, realizing it was probably Zagreus who bought his little seat for him. Zagreus has been making all these changes to the house. Foolish to even think Hades would have a second thought about him. 

Hades has ignored him, yet he can still feel Hades's eyes on him throughout the day. Not spoken about their relationship since the queen's return, yet he is clearly still worried about Hypnos. Hypnos was nothing to Hades, but Hypnos still had dumb hope.

Before he takes a turn to go to his room, he turns to Hades. Hypnos takes off his rings and throws them right at Hades. Everyone in the hall looked as Hades picked up from the ground. It was all silent. So Hypnos kept walking to his room as Zagreus quickly followed. 

Locking them both in Hypnos rooms, which was a mess. Blankets and pillows on the floor. Jewelry and love notes are scattered everywhere. Hypnos started to tear up, so foolish of him to believe they even had a chance. He should have known just with the ring that Hades wanted the queen more than the Hypnos. 

Zagreus could only hug his friend while Hypnos brings his legs to his head, crying slowly.

Hades remembers the ring. He never forgot. So seeing in his hand once more was unsetting. I never meant to hold it again.

Hades couldn't sleep, still unbelief with himself. Seeing Hypnos beside him. Ring on the left hand, breathing slowly, and such a sight. Here lies the god of sleep. Yet he couldn't sleep. He needed to see this, ingrain it in his mind. How peaceful this moment is. 

Soon Hypnos slowly moves his hand to take off his mask, meeting Hades. 

"May I assume you also can't quite catch sleep," Hypnos says as he inches closer to Hades. Face to face while giving a small kiss to Hades's cheek.

"I choose not to sleep. I simply only want to watch you be in peace." Hades's response only gaining a laugh from Hypnos. 

Hypnos turns to his side, but still pushing back to Hades's chest. Hades grabbing hold of Hypnos's hands. He looks at him, their hands intertwined. Soon Hades can only think. His thoughts were at peace, no worries about anything, simply all pure. Hades will soon have matching rings. He can sense it, and he already knows the time comes near. He kisses Hypnos's head and lets himself be taken away with the power of his new lover.


End file.
